


Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - LV: LV, K/La, someone loses their temper.

by Quillaninc



Series: Drabble/Ficlets by Request [12]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by <a href="http://mendax.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://mendax.livejournal.com/"><strong>mendax</strong></a></p><p>A.N: I read the request, and intended angsty painful breakup argument. Then humour muse dropped by for a visit. Mendax, this is what you get.</p><p>(Please, someone smack Keith for me? Smug bastard *grins*)</p></blockquote>





	Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - LV: LV, K/La, someone loses their temper.

He had no idea how it had degenerated to _this_! For that matter, Keith couldn't even say what their argument was _about_.

Not that arguments were unusual between him and Lance. Hunk reckoned he could set his clock by them. Pidge, on the other hand, had some complex theory along the lines that the noise level of 'make-up' was directly proportional to the ferocity of the disagreement divided by length of cool off, then inversely multiplied by the stupidity of the cause.

"I can't believe ... How _dare_ you suggest .... What kind of moron ... Where do you get off thinking ....GAH!!!!"

Oh yes, a unique accomplishment: Lance was so riled, he was completely incoherent.

Keith grinned smugly to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://mendax.livejournal.com/profile)[**mendax**](http://mendax.livejournal.com/)
> 
> A.N: I read the request, and intended angsty painful breakup argument. Then humour muse dropped by for a visit. Mendax, this is what you get.
> 
> (Please, someone smack Keith for me? Smug bastard *grins*)


End file.
